Healing
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Chace is not himself lately and everyone tried to help him out, but only Skylar knows how. What is that she did to help Chace heal? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Lab Rats: Elite Force in anyway. This was a request by **ExxxTreme**

* * *

It was a month after The Attack and the betrayal of Reese and Chase is still heart broken about it and on the verge of deprecation. Everyone felt bad for him and hoped there was something they could do cheer him up. More so with Skylar. She over heard Chase saying he's just giving up on love all together when he was alone in a room. This hurts Skylar as secretly she been having feelings for him.

Skylar buried these feelings because at the time Chase was too busy for a relationship as he thought it got in the way of things that was more important to him. Then when he did change his views on it after see Skylar and Oliver begin to date unofficially, it was too late as by the time Skylar could say how she finally felt about him, he started to date that Shapeshifter bitch that hurt him. One days it was just Chase and her and she though of what to do.

It was a big sacrifice for herself but she believed no one will be able to do it. Chase was taking a shower, well more like letting the water hit him as he just stood there looking out into space. Skylar took a deep breath and entered the room, removed her own clothes and steeped inside the shower. Chase was still out of it he did not notice her until she slid his dick into her mouth. She sucked away and his cock grew to its nine inches of hard dick.

As she sucked away her D cup boobs moved a bit. Chase could not believe Skylar was sucking him and it was the best blowjob yet. This was not the first time she gave a blowjob but she is not telling who the other boys where that came before him (Probably Oliver during their unofficial date). Chase just moaned away as his cock was being expertly sucked away. At different points of the blowjob she was deep throating him. While choking and gagging on his cock, Skylar ran her hands around Chase's muscled stomach, feeling the firm pecs. Chase was on edge and Skylar could tell as she stopped sucking him and licked his shaft to his balls where she sucked on them one at a time before attempting putting the whole sack into her mouth, while looking up at Chase, her eyes glazed with lust.

Chase's eyes rolled in the back of his head and soon Skylar was back at sucking his boner. He groaned as rested one hand on the back of her head and she sucked him with earnest once again. It did not take long for Chase to shoot off his hot load into Skylar's mouth after a few bobs. She did what she normally did when cum shoots in her mouth. She swallows it. Once the blowjob was finished she stood up and kissed Chase on the lips. The kiss soon turned into passion and it was then Chace realized the deep feelings they had for another. He could not believe he was so blind to it before as he always clamed to be the smartest one.

When the kiss broke, Chase kissed and sucked on Skylar's neck leaving love marks all the way to her breasts. As one hand fondled one boobs he sucked on the other, took the nub into his mouth and gently sucking on it. As for his other hand it was rubbing Skylar's pussy. Her fingers locked in his hair as his explored every inch of her delectable body, he pressed his lips to her bellybutton and dipped his tongue inside, licking all around, and pushing deeper than the small hole allowed. It was now her turn to moan as Chase made his way to her pussy and started to eat her out. Even her pussy tasted better as he licked up her wetness.

He soon slid two fingers into her hole as kept at it. All of this was too much for her as she soon squirted onto his face and into his mouth. This did not stop Chase from keep eating her out. It wasn't until she squirted a fifth time that Chase stopped and stood up. The two made out again with her tasting her vaginal juices. As they where making out Chase slid his manhood into her pussy. Skylar quickly moaned and her eyes rolled back as she felt his cock head pierce her. He slid all the way inside and enjoyed the feeling of her tight warm pussy around his dick.

"Its so thick and rough-!" Skylar moans and Chase starts thrusted away causing him to moan as well.

Her back was soon against the wall as Chase fuck her. In the heat of the moment he was able to pick her up while still inside her and kept fucking away. Her arms and legs wrapped around his body as her breasts bounced away as he continued to fuck away deep inside her. It did not take long for her to squirt all over each other.

"Mmmm! That it, Chase! Right There! Keep Thrusting your huge bionic cock there into my alien pussy!" Skylar moans as she felt the Chase's cock slamming against her cervix.

"So tight, so warm, so wet...Fuck!"

Grunted Chase while Skylar´s pussy clenching around him and milking Chase for all he was worth. While they fucking they where making out. Chase´s balls slapping against Skylar´s asshole, her big juicy boobs pressed against his hard chest and their tongues dueling for space. She ended up squirting nine more times before Chase was on edge. He was not sure if he could shoot another load after this so he wanted to do something Reese would let him do. Once Chase pulled out of her now gasping pussy she knew what he wanted. She turned around shook out her booty and spread her cheeks.

Chace quickly went on his knees and started to rim Skylar as she moaned. While moan Chase was rubbing her pussy as he continued to rim her. At some point he starred to finger fuck her at both ends. This really set her off and in no time she squirted once more. He stood up and slid his dick into her ass. Then her eyes went wide, almost popped out of their sockets when Chase pushed forward, forcing the head of his cock past her sphincter. "Oh gawd!" she mewled as her ring muscle was stretched open. Her fourteen toes wriggle, curling and straightening frantically and she bit her pouty lips to keep from screaming out .They moaned together and Chase just thrusted away.

"Fuck my ass Chase! Shove it deep inside me! I want it all the way up my butt so I can feel your balls smacking into me! Ooooh fuckkkkk yessssss fuckkk ohhhh my Godddd! Shove it in hard into my slutty Calderian ass" - Moaned Skylar as she felt her pussy squirting a little bit with each thrust into her bowels.

He went faster and faster into her while rubbing her pussy. Her breasts where jiggling even when its pressed against the shower wall. Skyler squirted even more. Chase was on edge and after a few more thrusts he shot his load into her.

"Ohhh yeaaahhhh," Skylar groaned, throwing her head back at the feeling of his white lava filling her bowels.

As his cum was shooting out the two kissed. Chase soon pulled out and just smiled at Skylar's creampie ass as his hot milk was slowly leaking out. Skyler turned around and the two started to make out again. They knew now they are meant to be together. The two Elite Force members smiled at each other before taking a sexual shower together without the sex this time.

One day, They will recover the superhero list and make Rodissius, Reese, Roman, Riker and the rest of Shapeshifter Family pay, but now, Chase Davenport and Skylar Storm just want to enjoy the moment.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you thought of it


End file.
